


My Dream, Your Dream

by shootystr



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, BinYang, BoyxBoy, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Hwitae - Freeform, M/M, SF9 - Freeform, Shooty, Taebin - Freeform, Texting, app, taehwi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootystr/pseuds/shootystr
Summary: By influences of his friend, Taeyang decides to test a new chat app, however talk with a stranger can be more charming than he thought.





	1. dream

****

_Dream is the new chat app with strangers, meet people from all over the world with 100% security, download our application for free and talk to new people!_

Taeyang turns off the television with a mocking smile, chat app? If he wants to talk to someone, he just sends a message to someone in college and simply start a conversation with someone he knows.

Remembering his cell phone the blonde hair boy picks up the metal rectangle that is far from being a current model, for being in college money is not really something he can afford.

_9 missed calls and 8 unread messages._

A tired sigh comes out of the blonde's mouth, he knows very well from who they are and already knows exactly what the friend wants to talk about.

Seokie: YOO TAEYANG!

Seokie: Why you don't answer my calls? :(

Seokie: Did you see that commercial?

Seokie: A CHAT APP !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seokie: I'll go to your house and we'll use that.

Seokie: Taeyang answer me.

Seokie: I'm going there.

Seokie: I'll be there in 5 minutes.

A lively knock on the door of the apartment scares the young man, he sometimes hates that his best friend cheer as easily with silly things as a chat app with strangers.

Taeyang, however, does not care after all is his best and only friend, Seokwoo is not as lonely as the friend, in fact, Kim Seokwoo does not even come close to being lonely, always surrounded by people - mainly elderly, Taeyang never understood the charm of the old ladies with the high - and full of love, different from the blond, the brunette comes from a loving and happy family. Seokwoo is the well of happiness, and sometimes Taeyang really envy him.

But a hobby that Taeyang would want his friend to quit is to make the blonde make more friends, or worse, get a boyfriend. When he told about his sexuality, his friend was just more excited to get someone to Taeyang, he even tried to fix the blonde with his childhood friend, Baek Juho, it did not work very well since the moment Taeyang saw the boy he left running.

The knock on the door repeats, this time Seokwoo does not stop until Taeyang opens the door, the brunette opens a huge smile and enters the house and throws himself on the sofa, without saying a word, the blonde sighs and closes the door, then follows the footsteps of his friend and sitting on the couch next to him.

''We _need_ to use this app'' the dark-haired look does not deviate from the device in his hands, his cell phone is undoubtedly newer and better than Taeyang's, everything from the higher is better, sometimes the blonde would like to be the like him.

"I don't know" Taeyang's voice is always low, Seokwoo looks at him with a worried face.

''Yah, you need to socialize more'' the brunette gives him a lively smile ''This app will help you, plus it's sure will be cool, come on'' Seokwoo gives his best beggar smile to his friend, who ends up giving in to the sweet look of the highest, he always knew how to blackmail the younger.

"Okay..." Seokwoo chuckles, the older one does not even seem to be in his third year of law school - as much as he is just to please his parents - "But if I feel uncomfortable I'm going to stop"

''Okay, go on.''

Taeyang picks up his cell phone and downloads the app as soon as the download completes and the app opens the boy regrets, he looks up at his friend who is laughing and writing on his cell phone.

_Okay, Taeyang, if he can, you can do it, too._

The boy reads the instructions, his hand shakes lightly before he clicks on chat, he chooses the country and the language. South Korea. Korean. _Genre_. The cell phone almost falls out of his nervous hand. _Should I talk to other boys? Or with girls? What would be best?_ So many questions go through his head at the same time.

_Damn insecurity._

Taeyang closes his eyes and clicks on the screen randomly without thinking much, when he opens his eyes the chat tab was already open.

Hwi_CATS: Hi?

Yang: Hi

Hwi_CATS: Are you a person or a computer?

Hwi_CATS: My mother said that talking to computers is dangerous.

Yang: Would not it be talking to strangers?

Hwi_CATS: People are dumb, computers aren't.

Yang: Makes sense.

Hwi_CATS: So you're a person?

Yang: Yes.

Hwi_CATS: Age, name, address, and time that you are not at home.

Hwi_CATS: And if you can tell, the safe combination too.

Taeyang could not help but laugh at the person's words until it was not all bad. Seokwoo looks up to see his friend smiling, the brunette smiled to himself, finally he can see a smile on Taeyang's face.

Yang: 22, Taeyang, you don't care about the rest.

Yang: And you?

Hwi_CATS: 555555555555

Yang: What's this?

Hwi_CATS: I'm laughing.

Yang: It's only fives.

Hwi_CATS: It's how they laugh in thailand.

Yang: Are you Thai?

Hwi_CATS: 55555555555

Hwi_CATS: No.

Hwi_CATS: I'm traveling here.

Yang: Wow.

Hwi_CATS: My name is Youngkyun.

Hwi_CATS: But I'm outlaw.

Hwi_CATS: Call me Hwiyoung.

Hwi_CATS: I'm 20 years old.

Yang: Why Hwiyoung?

Hwi_CATS: Because I want to.

Hwi_CATS: 55555555555555555555

Hwi_CATS: Tae I have to go get the bottle of alcohol from my dumb friend.

_Hwi_CATS sent an audio._

_YA CHANI-AH. Tae, how do I make someone sober? CHANI-AH DROP THAT. Help._

Taeyang laughs, the boy's voice is not at all like he imagined, it's thicker, a little, cute?

Yang: Give him water.

Yang: And a shower.

Yang: Put him to sleep with a bucket on his side and preferably on his side.

Hwi_CATS: Thanks, I have to go.

Hwi_CATS: It was a pleasure, stranger.

Yang: The pleasure was all mine.


	2. hey!

_Taeyang do you remember that cousin I told you about? He needs a place to stay and my house don't have space, can you let him stay in your house? He will pay rent, since Jaeyoon_ _sunbae_ _has moved out I know you're looking for a roommate. Can you let him stay there?_

The blonde is sitting on the couch wondering why he accepted Seokwoo's request, he does not even know this cousin, why he can't say no?

He looks at the clock, 8:35 PM, he is late, it was for the young man to arrive 2 hours ago, Taeyang sighs and picks up his cell phone, no message, after pondering a few seconds he opens the chat and sends a message to the boy from last time.

Taeyang does not deny that he has missed talking to someone he does not know, it's kinda refreshing.

Yang: hey cathwi

  
Hwi_CATS: hey!

Hwi_CATS: I liked that.

_Hwi_CATS changed it's user to cathwi_

cathwi: Tae, how are you?

cathwi: how long.

Yang: How is Thailand?

 

Yang: I'm fine I'm just waiting for my new roommate to arrive

 

Yang: 2 hours ago

  
cathwi: I'm back from Thai already.

cathwi: 2 hours ???????????

cathwi: call him

Yang: I don't have his number.

 

Yang: He the cousin of my best friend.

  
cathwi: aish

cathwi: hey, gotta go.

cathwi: we'll talk later.

cathwi: my friend is dragging me to a bar

cathwi: great

Yang: See you later

  
Taeyang sighs and throws his cell phone on the couch as soon as he considers doing some food and watching a movie to enjoy his Saturday a slow tap knocks on his door.

_Finally._

After opening the door, Taeyang immediately closes. _Kim Youngbin_. Why does his best friend's cousin had to be his ex-crush of elementary school? When Youngbin went to high school the young man never saw the older again, although he was the first boy Taeyang ever fell in love with, he never thought he would see him again years later.

He opens the door again, the young man on the other side was more beautiful than the last time he saw him - as if it were possible - his black hair is messy, his cold clothes just make him look more elegant, the smile on his face makes Taeyang shake internally.

''Taeyangie!'' Youngbin's arms surround the blond, he had no idea that he remembered, or even knew his name ''I didn't knew that my cousin's friend is the cute little boy from elementary school.''

Taeyang stutters, Youngbin enters the apartment and leaves his bag in the corner of the house and looks at the place, the boy was too comfortable for Taeyang's taste, but he lets the young man see the place, his cheeks burning by the presence of his ex-crush in his apartment.

His cell phone beeps as Youngbin looks at the rooms, Taeyang picks up the phone and sees some messages from Seokwoo and others from Hwiyoung.

Seokie: Sorry I didn't went along, Chanhee came back from his trip and I wanted to spend the day with him :(

Seokie: I hope you two get along well.

Y. Taeyang: All right, I understand.

 

Y. Taeyang: You just forgot to tell me.

 

Y. Taeyang: THAT YOUR COUSIN IS KIM FUCKING YOUNGBIN!

  
Seokie: Do you know him?

Y. Taeyang: YES

 

Y. Taeyang: He was my crush in elementary school.

  
Seokie: OH MY GOD TAEYANG

Seokie: HE HAS BEEN SINGLE FOR 2 YEARS

Y. Taeyang: KIM SEOKWOO

 

Y. Taeyang: You'd better get out of this.

  
Seokie: YOUNGBIN AND TAEYANG

Seokie: TAEBIN

Seokie: I shipp it

Taeyang rolls his eyes and closes the conversation tab with his friend, Seokwoo has always been too excited about his friend's love life, especially after he started dating. Taeyang never met Seokwoo's boyfriend, Chanhee, but he's always heard a lot about the boy, mostly because Seokwoo talks only about his best friend's love life or about his boyfriend.

And of the two, Taeyang prefers to talk about the second.

cathwi: I'm back

cathwi: my friend took his boyfriend and I dropped out.

cathwi: I don't deserve those two sweethearts.

cathwi: ew

Yang: better than discovering that your new roommate is your ex-crush from elementary school.

  
cathwi: Wow

cathwi: fighting!

Taeyang takes the eye off the cell phone to see Youngbin coming back, quickly he turns the phone off as if he has something to hide and looks at the brunette.

Despite the age, Taeyang is impressively taller than Youngbin, it shocks him since when they were in the elementary school, the brunette was the tallest - and most handsome - of his class.

"So, you want to ask me a question before we close a contract?" The older sits next to the boy, Taeyang's cell vibrates catching the attention of the two present, Youngbin sketches a sweet - but seductive smile in the eyes of Taeyang - and goes back to saying "If you don't ask questions I will"

"Oh..." Taeyang really does not know what to say, he does not know if he can stay calm enough to talk, Youngbin is so close that if he took three steps forward he would be face to face with the blonde.

"How old are you?"

"22 and you?"

"26" Youngbin smiles again. Does he only know how to smile? The heart of Taeyang accelerates and he feels his face burn "College?"

"Journalism and communication, second year. You?" How is he still being able to speak? His throat closes and he feels as if he's about to vomit.

"Music, formed" the blonde tries not to be so impressed, but by the grin on Youngbin's face he was not successful "It's not so impressive" He laughs, Taeyang looks away before it turns redder "I came to Seoul to work as a songwriter in a company, but I graduated in Los Angeles. " Only then does Taeyang analyze the older and realize that the statement is not so absurd, his clothes clearly branded, his hair so well hydrated that it makes him want to pass his hand on it and his skin tanned probably by the California sun.

An embarrassing silence sets in, it's already too late for Taeyang to cook so he'll probably just sleep.

"Your room is the ..." the blond starts but is cut off by the other.

"Dating?"

The younger's face burns with the question.

"No"

"Do you like someone?"

"You" the boy shouts without thinking, then he realizes what he said in shook "I-I mean no and you?" He tries to correct it, but he stutters and turns red, his cheeks burning as if he had eaten a very hot meal.Youngbin just laughs.

"You're cute" he gives another of his charming smiles, Taeyang holds on to not sigh passionately right there. "My room is the one on the right, right?" The blonde nods and the other turns to take his stuff to his room. "It will be a pleasure to have you as a roommate Taeyangie" so the dark haired one blinks and enters his room.

Taeyang's heart beats so fast that he can swear that he will at any moment jump out of his chest. After calming down for a few minutes he walks to his room and throws himself into his bed.

_What a night._

His cell vibrates in his hand so the young man opens it still with the things that happened in his mind.

cathwi: Is he handsome?

cathwi: Unfortunately I divide my room with my best friend.

cathwi: he's ugly.

Yang: He's beautiful.

 

Yang: I looked like a pepper in front of him.

 

Yang: Actually, I'm still red.

  
cathwi: Send me a photo.

Yang: what?

 

Yang: a picture of what?

  
cathwi: from you red.

cathwi: Come on, I'm bored.

cathwi: If you send one of you I'll send one of me.

Taeyang thinks for a few seconds before taking a picture of him and sending it, he feels a little ridiculous for sending a photo of him to a stranger.

_Yang sent a photo._

  
cathwi: FUCK

cathwi: you're handsome, wow

cathwi: I'm ashamed to send a picture after such a beauty.

Taeyang laughs, for a few minutes he forgets what happened and just focuses there. Even though Hwiyoung being a stranger, he makes him feel very good.

Yang: It's not that good.

 

Yang: Come on, send it now too.

  
cathwi: don't laugh.

cathwi: promise.

Yang: I will not, I promise.

  
_cathwi sent a photo._

Taeyang holds his breath as he opens the media, his heart stop beating for a few  seconds. Hwiyoung is definitely the most beautiful person he has ever seen in his life.


	3. hearts

Yang: Wow, you're beautiful.

Youngkyun can not stop his smile from spreading across his face, he barely knows the other boy, but already finds him extremely cute.

cathwi: You're blind.

cathwi: But I accept your praise.

Yang: 55555555

A low laugh comes out of the boy's lips, he feels his cheeks burn, how a stranger can it be someone the blonde feels comfortable talking to? He looks at the clock by his side, it's late and he has an early class the next day. He would not like to say goodbye to the older one, but he has no other option as soon as tomorrow would be his first day and he does not want to be tired.

cathwi: Tae, I have to go.

cathwi: First day at college tomorrow.

Yang: Good luck.

Yang: What is your major?

cathwi: Music and Arts.

cathwi: I'm going to need luck.

cathwi: 5555555555

cathwi: Goodbye, Tae.

Yang: Goodbye Hwi ♡

_{your perfect face, those lips}_

Youngkyun wakes up with his best friend, Chanhee, jumping on his bed, he lets out a small groan of fatigue and opens his eyes slightly. He is exhausted, even after he stopped talking to Taeyang, the young blonde stayed until two o'clock in the morning practicing his rap lines and watching videos about music composition. Maybe it was not a good idea now that he's waking up at six in the morning with his friend jumping up on him.

''Come on, Hwiyoung'' the blonde does not know how the brunette is so excited, maybe that's because he's going to study in the same college as his boyfriend? Youngkyun does not share the same animation.

''Get off'' the boy grunts, pushing his friend out of bed, his eyes swollen from sleep and his messy hair are soon solved by a short shower, he wears the clothes his mother separated for him the day before - he dosen't likes it, but he didn't want to hurt his mother so he'll wear it - and so he's ready for his first day at university.

He goes downstairs to find Chanhee and his mother laughing and talking while they eat breakfast.

"You didn't wait for me," the boy grunts and sits down beside his mother and kisses her on the cheek.

As he eats the boy looks at his cell phone, some lost messages from his sunbae, Kim Inseong, some from Chanhee - saying he should wake up at 5 o'clock in the morning - and five from Taeyang.

A shy smile settled on his face as he read the boy's messages.

Yang: Hwiyoung

Yang: Good luck in your class today

Yang: Study a lot

Yang: Fighting !!

Yang: ♡♡♡♡

cathwi: Thank you Tae.

cathwi: ♡

Youngkyun puts his cell phone aside and eats slowly, thinking about the photo the boy sent the day before, his messy hair, both of them with discolored hair - although Youngkyun has already scheduled to color again next week - and the face that the boy on the other side of the screen had, it was dizzying.

No wonder the boy is called sunshine.

_{I do not know if this is a dream or not}_

''Youngkyun'' Inseong squeezes the younger in his embrace, the blonde rolls his eyes to the exaggeration of his friend, they have known each other for years, and has been years that Inseong treats Youngkyun as if he was five years old.

''Where's the Seokwoo?'' Chanhee looks around nervously, the blonde just laughs low and continues in the embrace of the older one, seeing his best friend nervous to see the boyfriend was always funny.

_People when they are in love change too much._

His cell vibrates, the young man picks it out in Inseong's embrace, the one that was calming Chanhee by saying that soon his boyfriend arrives.

Yang: Hwi...

Yang: Send me a picture of you?

cathwi: For what?

Yang: Please.

Youngkyun walks away from his friends and takes a photo in a more empty area of the university entrance.

_cathwi sent a photo._

He waits a few minutes but nothing from the other boy responds.

cathwi: Tae?

A few more minutes.

cathwi: Taeyang if you're going to ask for a photo of me and disappear don't ask.

He was starting to get annoyed at the other's lack of response.

cathwi: Fuck you Taeyang.

_cathwi blocked Yang._


	4. taehwi or taebin?

Youngbin: Hey Taeyang

Y. Taeyang: Hey

Youngbin: Are you having dinner at home today?

Y. Taeyang: Probably

Y. Taeyang: Why?

Youngbin: Surprise.

Taeyang looks confused at the screen of his cell phone, it feel strange, how Youngbin do, after years, still make his heart speed up? His cheeks are red just by talking to the older.

He then returns to the conversation with Hwiyoung, he still does not believe the boy is a friend of Seokwoo's boyfriend, when he saw him he felt shocked, and needed a visual proof that that was, in fact, the strange boy who was talking through the stupid app that Seokwoo had him downloaded.

_I should not have said yes._

He keeps his cell phone and goes to the group of friends, Seokwoo is hugging his boyfriend while talking to another boy that Taeyang does not know.

"...Youngbin is back?" The boy says with a grimace "That bum owes me twelve thousand wons"

"Oh Taeyang" Seokwoo smiles, but his features are a little worried, _damn_ , the dark haired one always knows when the other has something bothering him "Why did you take too long?"

"Youngbin hyung asked me to diner at home'' the young blonde says, blushing with embarrassment for revealing his plans with his roommate.

_It's not like it's a date or anything, right? It's just a dinner between roommates._

"My TaeBin is becoming real" Seokwoo grins, Chanhee slaps her boyfriend's arm. Taeyang thanked him mentally. "Oh yeah" the taller says to himself. "Taeyang, this is Inseong." He points at the dark-haired man who waves to the blonde. "And this is Chanhee." Seokwoo gives a kiss on the head of the younger man. "And I'd even introduce you to Youngkyun but he's gone."

 _I already know him_ , Taeyang says in his mind but he keeps silent.

"Fuck how badly educated people are in this world." Youngkyun appears ravingly to his friends while still staring at his cell phone. "I do not know why I went on the Chanhee's advice..." he stops looking at his friends.

Seokwoo laughs.

"Are you angry about what?" But the blonde does not answer, he's staring at the reason for his anger right there, in flesh.

"Taeyang" the boy whispers.

"Hwi..." the other sketches a half smile, then receives a furious slap on his arm "Auch" he rubs the spot and looks confused at the boy.

"You didn't answer me, idiot"

"Sorry."

The three others look at each other in confusion, Seokwoo bends down to whisper in his boyfriend's ear.

"I do not know anymore if shipp TaeBin or Taekyun"

"Taehwi" the other whispers back "I vote for Taehwi."


End file.
